An Older Love" part 8
by georgie
Summary: i am so sorry!! my internet service was down and i couldn't upload the fic. i promise to finish it soon.


"An Older Love" part 8georgie

I don't own 7th heaven or it's characters. My characters are Derek, Brad, and Derek'sfriends.

It was Sunday afternoon and Reverend Camden was sitting in his office looking over some papers. He didn't know what to do about Derek's brother and the mess he was in. He had a feeling that all this would end in heartache, unless he could prevent it. 

Just then, the door swung open and Derek and his four friends were standing in the doorway. Eric asked them to come and get comfortable because this would be a while.

" So, tell me about your brother. Is he usually a good kid? And why is he messed up with this kind of stuff?" asked Eric seriously. 

" Well, it all started when my mom got sick and had to quit her job," Derek began," I had to then get two part time jobs to help pay my mothers doctors bills, and not to mention provide food for us. I guess my brother just wanted to help out in the only way he knew how, so he joined a gang and started dealing drugs."

"Well, I guess he had good intentions, but that still doesn't mean that he is doing a good thing, which you obviously already know and that's why you want to help him. After all you are raising him." Said Eric, trying to concentrate on the kid.

" Ok, I'll just say I am going out to grab some lunch with my pregnant friend. No, no, no, they will never buy it I will say I am going to the library. Oh what the hell! I will just say I am going to go and talk to Brad, but not at his apartment." Lucy thought to herself.

" Hey mom" Lucy yelled, " can I go somewhere with Brad for a while?" she asked.

" Well, I suppose, just be back by ten."

" So wait! You aren't going to ask me why I would be going to hang out with Brad, who is Matt's friend and not mine?" She asked curiously. Then she saw a big smile on her mothers face. " Oh, I guess someone told you then?"

" Of course, you don't expect to keep a secret in this house do you? Yeah, actually it was Matt. He said that he decided not to make you suffer through the questioning, but he wasn't entirely correct. Your father and I are still going to ask you a few questions when you get home tonight so be sure to get home on time, and not a minute later."

" Oh thank you mom, I will be back on time, I promise. I am just going to go and pick him up and then we are just going to go and get something to eat. I will say hi to him for you. See ya!" She said as she was walking out of the door.

She was on her way to Brad's house, and she didn't even have to lie to her family, or sneak around behind her brother's back. " This just made my day! I can't believe how understanding mom and dad are." She thought to herself.

When she got to the apartment building in which h Brad lived, she got this weird feeling. She had been there so many times before, so she couldn't be nervous. No, it was definitely something else. She started walking slowly up the stairs to his apartment and then started to go faster until she was running up them. When she got to his door she let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing wrong. No policemen or E.M.T's. Just a door. She knocked loudly until she heard loud foot steps walking towards the door and then opening it. 

It was Brad's roommate, who Lucy had met only twice before. She asked casually if Brad was there and then she got the shocking news.

After talking to Derek and his five friends, Eric was very tired. He had escorted the young men out and assured Derek that he would try and help his little brother. Now, it was time for the minister to go home to his wife and kids that would most likely have some problem they need to get worked out. He didn't mind though. They were his children and he would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

Eric was on his way to his car when all of a sudden one of Derek's friends named Mikecomes running up to him, panting and out of breath.

" You have to come to the hospital with me. Rick was out and some other dealer came up to him and shot him at point blank range. He is in really bad shape and Derek wants you to go over there and pray for him.

Eric listened in disbelief. Rick was the kid that they all were talking about. Derek had never mentioned his name before, but he was sure that Rick was the name of Derek's kid brother. So without a moment to waste, Eric and Mike were on their way to the hospital.

" Didn't you hear?" asked Brad's roommate." I thought you would be the first to know. Well anyways, Brad had a little flu and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he starts like having a seizure and going into like a coma type thing. I freaked out and called an ambulance. They said they were really glad I had called when I did because fifteen more minutes and he would have died!" 

Lucy couldn't believe it. it was like a dream. Like something unreal. The flu must have escalated into something more because of his body's inability to protect itself.

" Where is he now? You have to tell me!" She shrieked.

" Glenn Oak hospital. In the E.R. That's all I know."

Before he could finish, Lucy was already out the door.

They didn't know It but both Lucy and Eric were rushing to the hospital at the same time, in hopes that they could help that certain person. What they didn't know is that the two victims would somehow help each other.

How do they help each other? Wait and you'll see!! J georgie


End file.
